Count the Lillies
by onion1
Summary: *CHAPTER 6 is up!* Harry is in his 5th year at hogwarts school. Harry tries so find out who or what caused the mysterious deaths that had happened. - And WHO is this new DADA teacher? Where did SHE come from?? -- FEATURING: Lily Potter [pg-13 for swearin
1. Odd

**Count the Lillies**

by onion 

  
_I do not own Harry P -- blablabla, you know what .._

_Please read and review. This is my very first Harry fic ... so be nice._

  
**CHAPTER ONE**

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Being a so-called _lost soul_ isn't all that bad. you can talk as loud as you want and no one can hear you .. you can listen to people talking about their deepest secrets .. it's pure fun! But then, there's no one to share your fun, or anything, with." 

"I feel like such a sucker, though. Believing that we go to heaven in the afterlife! What was I thinking? I wonder where James went. I can't believe it. _I_ have been wandering around Hogwarts for the last _15 years_. Why, of all places, Hogwarts? And not my own home? Or at least, Petunia's home? Where I can watch my son take his first steps? I wonder what is stopping me from leaving Hogwarts. A big invisible wall is built around all the possible exits .. I wonder where James had gone. That last time I saw him was when Harry escaped from Voldemort the 3rd time .. Oh, James. I remember the last words I heard him say to me. 'Lily. Watch Harry. I miss you. I love you' .. How short." 

At this moment, the soul of Lily Potter is in the Defence Againts the Dark Arts dungeon, sitting on a desk, waiting for Harry. No one is in there but her. It is still dark. Completely dark, actually. The new Defence Againts the Dark Arts teacher has not arrived yet. 

"I hope it's Remus. Remus, Remus, Remus. Remus loved the children as much as they loved him. He is a dear friend that I miss terribly. I would give anything for another conversation with that man. Well, hopefully the new teacher isn't Severus Snape. It hurts my heart to watch him pester my son, strutting around as if he's Dumbledore." 

The door suddenly opened with a large bang. The new teacher held up a wand and put light in the room. A tall stack of hard covered text books were nesteled in the new teacher's arms, nearly falling over, as the new teacher isn't very balanced. All out of breath, the new teacher dumped all the text books on the desk. Lily put her opaqueless fingers on her mouth, gasping. Not because the new teacher is Professor Snape, but because the new teacher is a female. A _female_? That is so extraordinary, thought Lily. She was young, and undefinably good looking. She had long, flowing black hair all tied back, a slim body and a kind, pale face with brown beautiful Asian eyes. Lily didn't recognize this new face. Where did she come from? 

* * 

The final bell rang as Harry Potter ran to his first Defence Againts the Dark Arts class through the empty halls.

Anyone can tell that Harry had gone through puberty over the summer. His voice was deeper and more mature. 

"Wait up, Harry!" called Ron from behind. His voice changed as well. Actually, most of the boys from 5th year had deeper voices.

Harry stopped and turned his head, rolling his eyes. "Come on, you guys! Ron! Hermy! We're late! Hurry UP!" Hermione Granger ran as fast as she could and stopped to take a breath, her hand leaning on Ron's shoulder. Harry, rolling his eyes again, took Hermione's arm and forced her to run. "Hurry! So we could get good seats!"

"Alright!" Hermione, all out of breath.

Hoping Draco Malfoy wouldn't tease them for being late on their first Defence Againts the Dark Arts class, the three opened the loud-creaking door slowly and tip-toed to the three empty desks at the back of the dungeon. "You're 10 minutes late." 

The three felt the hairs on the back of their necks rising when they heard a female voice, almost angry at them. They turned their heads and saw the new teacher. She cross her arms and nodded. "You may sit."

"What a way to start the year, Potter!" Draco Malfoy let out a pestering, but silent, laugh. Harry ignored him. 

"As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted, I come from Hong Kong. I'm sure everyone knows where Hong Kong is?" Some students nodded their heads, some politely said "Yes.". 

Harry tapped Neville Longbottom's shoulder. "What's the new teacher's name?" 

Neville turned his head. "Hot, ain't she?" 

"She sure is." whispered Ron. 

"What's her name, you dimwit?" demanded Hermione. 

"McKinney. Professor McKinney ---" 

"Would you like to share your little conversation with the rest of the class?" Professor McKinney said. 

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville froze. All eyes were on them, Malfoy grinning. 

"Don't talk while I'm talking." she said. "What house are you four in?" 

"G-g-gryffindor." Ron said. 

"All four of you?" 

The four nodded. 

"I'm sorry, but you will have to keep your mouths shut. I'm afraid I will have to take 20 points away from Gryffindor. 5 from each of you." 

Lily Potter glared at Professor McKinney. "Oh, Harry. Stubborn little Harry." 

"We wont be doing a lesson today. But I will explain to you my rules and my beliefs." said Professor McKinney. "First of all, I do _not_ want any one interrupting me when I lecture or give a lesson (her eyes on Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville). Second of all, I do not want anyone coming in late. That goes for you three (Ron rolled his eyes)." 

"And lastly, I do not want anyone using any magic unless I say so. Do I make myself clear?" 

The class was silent. 

"Any questions?" 

Hermione raised her arm. "Yes, miss -- er, (looking at the pictures on her class roster) Miss Granger." 

"Are you the first female Defence Againts the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts?" That was a rather weird question, coming from Hermione. 

"Funny you asked." said Professor McKinney. "After a very long while, yes. Yes I am." 

Malfoy quickly raised his hand. "Mr. Malfoy." 

"What happened to Professor Snape?" 

Professor McKinney raised her left brow. "Snape? The supposed Defence Againts the Dark Arts teacher, I believe?" 

Malfoy nodded impatiently. "I was told that he would be teaching the course this year." 

"Well, you children have the right to know .. that Professor Severus Snape passed away over the summer." 

Harry was stunned. He didn't know what to think or what to feel. 

The whole dungeon started to echo buzzing of voices and whispers. 

Severus is dead?, thought Lily. This is bizarre! 

"Now, children. Keep it down." 

"What happened to him?" said a voice from the corner. 

"I don't know, actually. Nobody knows. I was told that he was found dead in his own home. But we must stop this. Let us all change the topic, shall we?" 

Harry gave Hermione a frightened look.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

  
* * * * * * * * * 

So? What did you think? Well, if you want to be updated, ADD ME TO YOUR FAVORITES!! WAHAHAHA!  
Who could this Professor McKinney be? Where did she come from? Of all the courses, why Defence Againts the Dark Arts? What REALLY happened to Snape?

stay tuned! wait for the next chapter! 


	2. Fate

**Count the Lillies**

by onion 

  
_I do not own Harry P -- blablabla, you know what .._

_Please read and review. This is my very first Harry fic ... so be nice._

  
**CHAPTER TWO**

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Harry really did not know what to feel about Professor Snape's death. Sorry? Or happy (now that he won't be bullying him anymore)? It was all so sudden.

Ron entered the room, holding greasy buttered toast. "Man" he yawned. "I still can't believe that Snape is dead. I wonder who killed the bastard -- er, _him_?" 

Harry dropped himself on his four-poster bed and massaged his forehead. "I .. I can't believe it either, Ron. The weirdest thing is that nobody knows how. And what's even weirder is .. that .... I want to investigate!" 

Ron shook his head. "Harry. Have you gone MAD? You didn't like the guy from the start!" 

"It's not like he killed my parents or anything! And it's not like I _like_ Snape! I hate him like a bitch. His sudden death just might somehow be connected to VOLDEMORT!" 

Hermione, who just entered the room, cleared her throat. "You-Know-Who." 

"What do you think of the new Defence Againts the Dark Arts teacher?" she asked. 

"Look at her. She's a doll!" said Ron. 

"Shut yer hole, Ron." said Hermione. "Doesn't she look suspicious, you guys?" 

"Why do you think so?" asked Ron, scratching his head. "Jealous?" 

"I said shut your pansy hole. --- I mean, isn't she a bit too young to teach here? What is she .. 18? 19? And she was such a little bitch ("Potty-mouthed hippocryte!" said Ron), taking out Gryffindor points very early in the year .. " 

* * 

The soul of Lily Potter sat on Seamus Finnigan's empty, unmade bed as Harry and Ron convinced Hermione that Professor McKinney was clean. "I believe that age doesn't matter in the faculty." said Harry. 

Lily walked over next to Harry and glared at his, now more mature, face. From this angle, he looks quite handsome., she thought. Just like the man I fell in love with. Oh, Harry. I would do anything, _anything_ to give you a nice, warm hug ... I'm dreaming again. 

She brushed her transparent hand againts Harry and gave him a ghostly kiss on the cheek. I was a sad sight, her sitting next to her own son, who has no idea that she watches him everyday of his stay at Hogwarts. 

* * 

Harry, alone for now, walked down the empty staircase and to the hall for the library. He jammed his hands on his robe pockets, his eyes on his feet. He was thinking about his mother. He remembered about two years ago, he heard his mother's cry over and over again when the Dementors haunted him. And his father. He heard his voice as well. Of all the words, the only words he heard them say were the ones before they died, fighting for their lives. Harry shed a tear from his left eye. Then the other eye. Then suddenly -- BLAG! 

Harry fell hard on his bottom, and a young lady was sitting on the floor across from him, picking up all the books and papers she was probably holding before they hit. Harry quickly wiped his tears away, stood up and helped her. "Are you okay ---" 

It was Professor McKinney who just darted straight at Harry. "Professor McKinney!" said Harry. "I'm-I'm sorry." 

"Don't apologise. It was me." she said. Harry noticed that her eyes were focused on his forehead. "Harry Potter? You must be Harry Potter!" 

"Yeah, Potter." he said, turning red at the beautiful face before him. "I mean, yes. I am Harry Potter." 

"Well, well, well." she said cheerfully. "It's a great honor, I mean, being your teacher and all. I'm sorry about your parents. And those muggles you have to put up with! I have heard a lot of good things about you, Harry!" 

Harry didn't want to complain that she was acting like a normal, jumpy 18 year old. He fell in love with her face. "Why, thank you." he said, blushing even harder, his voice trembling. 

"Well, I've gotta run. I'll see you later, Mr. Potter." she said professionally. 

"Harry." he didn't know what to say. "Just plain Harry." 

"Okay, Harry. Good bye!" she said, running quickly to a different direction. 

Harry watched her leave until she disappeared. 

You _idiot_!, thought Harry, slapping his forehead. 

He then entered the library. He didn't have much to do over the weekend and Quidditch practice won't be until the beginning of October, so he decided to borrow a nice novel to read. Professor McKinney's kind voice played on Harry's head over and over again. "It's a great honor being your teacher!" "Those Muggles you have to put up with!" "Well, I've gotta run!" She had quite a personality change, totally unlike the one she had in Harry's first Defence Againts the Dark Arts class. 

Harry shook his head, trying to clear Professor McKinney out of his mind. He walked to the Fiction section and scanned for interesting titles. 

_The Little Prince_. Now, how did this Muggle book get here?, he thought. Just after he put the book back into its proper place, he accidentally knocked out a hard covered book with his elbow. He picked it up and couldn't believe his eyes. At the rear of the book was a picture of a young, and prettier Professor McKinney, winking at him every 5 seconds, her beautiful, untied raven hair flowing wonderously all over the place. 

Under her picture said:  
_The gifted and talented Lily McKinney graduated with honors from the well known Aberdeen School of Advanced Witchcraft at age 12. McKinney now resides at Tokyo, Japan and is the youngest professor at Ventrulo School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, teaching Astronomy, Arithmancy and History of Magic. She is only 14 years old_

Amazing!, thought Harry. Teaching all those complicated courses at age 14! 

The book was published in 1990, so she must be about 18-19 right now. 

Harry checked out only that book and ran back to his quarters, looking for Ron and Hermione. 

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

* * * * * * * * * 

What did you think? HEHE. ^_^ Sorry for being really slow.   
But don't worry, I'll try to finish it as quick as I can! STAY TUNED! WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
You will find out more about Lily McKinney and her mysterious past! And more about Harry's mother, Lily Potter. tah-tah for now! 


	3. The Desperate

**Count the Lillies**

by onion 

  
_I do not own Harry P -- blablabla, you know what .._

_Please read and review. This is my very first Harry fic ... so be nice._

  
**CHAPTER THREE**

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Of course! _Lily McKinney_!" said Hermione. "I can't believe I didn't recognize her!" 

Ron raised his left brow. "You .. you know her?" 

Hermione flipped through the soft pages of the book Professor McKinney wrote. The title was _Witch Life_. It was roughly described as a fictional memoir, about a young gifted orphaned witch that lead a life of fame, stress, and loneliness. (Lily Potter's soul was sitting, again, on Seamus' hurricane of a bed.) 

"I have read one of her other books. My parents adore her." 

"_Other_ books?" said Harry, with an astonished look on his face. 

"How come _I_'ve never heard of her?" said Ron. 

"Harry." said Hermione, ignoring Ron. "Do you mind me borrowing this book? I promise I'll give it back to you tomorrow." 

"Not at all, Herm. And take your time, please." 

Hermione flipped to the first chapter and started reading. "Lily McKinney was an orphan, too, you know. She has no idea who her parents are. Just like the main character of the story." 

"Wow. Being an orphan sure works wonders! I mean, look at ol' Harry. He's famous and stuff .. OUCH!" said Ron, Hermione elbowed his rib. 

* * 

The whether this Saturday morning recieved was humid and Harry woke up early in the morning uneasily. 

Harry was glad he got the book back so that he could have the chance to read it. Hermione _did_ finish the six-hundred-something page book in one night (and the text was _tiny_). Harry knew it was going to be one of those sad and depressing books because Hermione was dabbing her red nose with a napkin when she gave the book back to him. "A real tear jerker, this book is, Harry." 

"... I don't want to open it!" said a voice behind the door. 

Seamus Finnigan and his best friend Dean Thomas entered the room. 

"G'mornin', Harry." said Dean, waving his hand tightly. "Seamus got a howler from his mum! --- Dude! Open it!" 

"Alright, _alright_, ALRIGHT!" 

Seamus took a deep breath and opened the howler. 

"SEAMUS FINNIGAN! YOU INSOLENT LITTLE FOOL! HOW DARE YOU SIT ON MY DOLL HOUSE! IT TOOK ME AGES TO BUILD IT! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF I DID THE SAME TO YOUR TRAIN SET! WHY YOU WOULD--" 

Harry left the room, covering his ears, the book held tight under his arm. I can't concentrate with these two prats., thought Harry. I'll just go to the damn library. 

Harry walked down the staircase, greeted the Fat Lady and her friend Violet, and walked down the hall. As he was walking with his nose stuck on the book, someone bumped him hard on the shoulder. "Excuse me .. Oh, hello Harry." 

When will he ever stop hitting people in the halls? 

"Hullo, Professor Dumbledore" said Harry, massaging his shoulder. 

Just before Professor Dumbledore walked away, Harry called for him. 

"What is it, Mr. Potter?" he asked kindly. 

"Ah .. where is .. ah .." Harry read the back cover of the book. ".. Aberdeen School of Advanced Witchcraft? Is it in England?" 

"Aberdeen .." Dumbledore's face lightened. "Oh, yes. It's a school for gifted witches. Very advanced. It is located in Hong Kong. I have been there. A wonderful school, it is. Why do you ask?" 

"Just curious .." said Harry. He wanted to ask about Professor McKinney and Snape's sudden death, but no sound came out from his mouth. 

"Well, I'd best be going now. Got books to read, and parchments to sign. Good day, my boy." said Dumbledore, walking away hastily. 

* * 

Harry slouched on his chair, reading _Witch Life_ in peace. He sat far in the corner so that he wouldn't be bothered. 

".. living in this silent, depressing, Muggle orphanage .." Harry spoke the lines quietly. ".. needed a lot of getting used to. .." 

* * 

Meanwhile, the soul of Lily Potter knelt down next to Harry. She strained her ears, listening to his voice reading the book. She raised her eyebrows or twitched every time she heard him saying nasty terms from the book. 

"Well, this young lady is quite a potty-mouthed tick for a gifted 14 year old writer!" said Lily loudly, as no one could hear her anyway. 

* * 

Harry read the last few words from the book and closed it shut. He looked at young Professor Mckinney's picture on the back of the book again, winking at him every five seconds. She didn't look like the sulky orphan from the book. He wouldn't picture her like that. She probably was forced to put rubbish on her face at the photo shoot., thought Harry. 

Transparent tears beamed down Lily Potter's transparent cheeks. She had liked the book. It was depressing and true. Then she heard a sniff. 

Harry was crying. He cried for the first time in ages. "Mom .." he said, as quiet as he could. She remembered that the orphan from the book lost her mother when she was barely a year old. Just like Harry. In every of chapter of the book, she would write a monologue about how much she misses her mother and how she wished she knew her. 

"Harry? Harry??" said Lily, as if Harry meant to call for her. He _did_ mean to call for her, but he wouldn't believe that his mother was right beside him. 

"Harry." she wanted so bad to be heard. "I _love you so much_!" 

Harry suddenly rose his head with an alarmed look on his face. He just heard a woman's fading voice. It was moaning. 

'Hello?" Harry silently whispered. He was afraid now. 

Lily looked at his puzzled, frightened face. "Harry?? Can you hear me?" 

He couldn't hear her. Instead of him searching for the owner of the fading voice, he stood up, took the book and left the library. 

Lily Potter picked up her ghostly self and followed her dear son. 

* * 

"Harry?" said Hermione. "Where have you been?? We've been looking all over for you!" 

Harry found Ron and Hermione cramming hard for a short quiz on Potions at a table in the corner of the Gryffindor common room. 

"I've been inside the library for the whole day?" said Harry, looking at the common room clock. 

"What have you been doing in there?" asked Ron. 

Harry streched his arm at them, holding the book. 

"So you finished the book?" said Hermione. 

"I couldn't stop reading it." 

"Really? That book is just brilliant. A real tear jerker. I wonder if every event of the story was based on what happened to Professor McKinney." 

"I don't know. She doesn't look it." said Harry. "I don't know what I'm trying to say here, uh, but .. I don't know! She just isn't the person from ... the .. book ..?" 

Hermione twisted a lock of her hair with her finger. "Hmpf. Yeah. But, you know, it's just a novel, Harry. Well, she probably _was_ a bit like the main character ... and people change!" 

"Alright." said Harry, not knowing what to say. 

".. right." said an unsure Hermione. 

Hermione and Harry exchanged awkward looks. 

"I got to go. I have to meet Parvati at the library." And Hermione took off without a sign of a "good-bye" or "see you later". 

"What just happened?" asked Ron. 

"Another knocked-out-Hermione conversation .. don't know what the hell that means, but oh well." 

**END OF CHAPTER THREE**

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

uhhh... nothing much is going on on chapter 3... just wait for chapter 4. REALLY.  
SOMETHING _is_ going to happen. I PROMISE!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!  
........ you gotta trust me on this. Alright?  
It's just that I don't have time ... school is a real pain in the ass 'n noggin ..  
Understand that. Please. PLEASE!!! :P 


	4. Sudden

**Count the Lillies**

by onion 

  
_I do not own Harry P -- blablabla, you know what .._

_Please read and review. This is my very first Harry fic ... so be nice._

  
**CHAPTER FOUR**

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Should I tell Sirius?" said Harry, to himself. 

Professor Snape is practically my enemy .. but he is kind of at the good side., thought Harry. 

Harry took a long walk to the Owl Post to meet Hedwig, his snowy-white owl. "Hello, there girl. I've come to send a message to Sirius." He spoke to her like a human being. He took out a piece of parchment and a quill ... 

_Dear Sirius, _

Have you heard? Professor Snape was killed over the summer. The killer has not yet been determined. He WAS a former death eater. Do you know anything about this? 

Harry knew that it didn't really matter and that Sirius wouldn't give a rat's ass about it, but .... 

_We have this new Defence Againts the Dark Arts teacher. HER name is Lily McKinney. And she's only 18! Or 19. I'm not sure. I heard she was famous and very gifted. Do you know anything about her? Have you read any of her books? _

Please reply as soon as you get this. 

Harry 

"Harry?" 

Harry turned his head to see who it was. He turned very red. 

"Oh, hello Cho." 

Harry put his eyes back to Hedwig and tied the parchment to her leg. His heart was beating faster. 

"That's a very beautiful owl, Harry." said Cho Chang with awe. 

"Thank you. Uh .. Do .." He was proud of his owl, but didn't want anyone to feel envious. "d-do you want to pet her?" 

"Sure!" Cho stood next to Harry and crouched to get a better look at Hedwig. She massaged Hedwig's neck. Hedwig closed her eyes with pleasure. 

"Hey, she's cute!" giggled Cho. Harry smiled. He couldn't help looking, but Cho was not wearing her robes: she was wearing a white button-down blouse, a short plaid skirt, white knee socks and leather high-heeled shoes. The top two buttons of her blouse were not closed, which means her 'cleavage' was showing. Harry turned even more red and looked away from her chest very quickly. 

Seconds later, Cho's smile turned into a frown. She looked like she was hypnotized. Harry left the piece of parchment on Hedwig's leg and it said "Sirius". Just before she touched the parchment, Harry knocked her hand away. 

"Sirius Black?" said Cho. 

"It's not what you think." said Harry. 

"You've been writing to a _killer_, Harry?" 

"He's NOT A KILLER." 

Silence surrounded the two and was broken by Cho's footsteps. She walked a few steps backwards. Just before she started to run, Harry grabbed her arm. "Where the hell are you going, Cho?" said Harry furiuosly. 

"You're hurting me, Harry!" 

"Sirius Black isn't a killer, Cho. And please, don't tell anyone about this!" Harry had a very sinister face. 

"Harry!" Cho was turning very red. Harry _was_ hurting her. He found his nails digging into her arm. Harry let go of her arm quickly. 

Cho was down on her knees, her bleeding arm nestled on the better. She let out a short cry. Harry knelt in front of her. 

His angry face faded. "I'm sorry. I'm _very_ sorry. I didn't mean to." 

Harry didn't know what to say. His spine started to shake when he saw a tear fall down from her left eye. He didn't know it would hurt _that_ bad. "Did I hurt you very badly, Cho?" 

Her eyes were now on Harry. "No .. I'm sorry. I'm being such a baby." 

"Cho. You don't have to apologize." He looked at the five small cuts on her arm. 

"So. What relation do you have with Sirius Black? I heard that he wanted to kill you." 

"Cho .." 

"Nevermind." she interrupted Harry's explanation-to-be. "It's really none of my bussines, is it?" 

Again, Harry didn't know what to say. 

Cho stood up. "I promise I won't tell anyone .. about .." she paused for another short cry. "about Sirius. Cedric was killed by You-Know-Who, wasn't he?" 

"Cho. Listen to me. Sirius is not a killer. He is on _my_ side. It .. it's very complicated .. but Sirius did not kill anyone, okay?" He remembered the kind-hearted Cedric Diggory was killed by Lord Voldemort. "And he definitely didn't kill Cedric." 

"Yes. Okay. I believe you, now." She wiped the tears off her face. 

"Cho, I'm very sorry." 

"Don't worry abou ---" Her eyes looked behind Harry. Her eyes were very wide. 

"Harry!" she said in a choking voice. She levitated as the owls hooted like crazy. Harry was frightened when he looked behind him and nothing was there. He looked back at Cho. It was as if an invisible creature is lifting her by the neck. 

"Har----ry ... GAKKKhhh .." 

He called out for help very loudly. Cho was floating higher and higher very fast. Harry didn't know what to do. He caught her by the leg and tried to pull her down. The invisible arm dropped her to the floor. But it was too late. Cho Chang, Harry's crush object, was dead. Her eyes were very wide and her mouth was half open, blood rivered out from it. 

"Cho!" Harry shook her shoulders. "Please don't be dead!" 

Harry, with blood all over his robes, ran to Hedwig. He opened the parchment .. 

_When I was about to send this letter, Cho was killed by an invisible man. Maybe Snape was killed the same way. Please. Write back soon._

**END OF CHAPTER FOUR**

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Kids ... Cho is DEAD. .... .... ....  
Just wait til the next chapter!!!!!!!!! Chapter Five is coming ----- VERY VERY VERY SOON! 


	5. Questions

**Count the Lillies**

by onion 

  
_I do not own Harry P -- blablabla, you know what .._

_Please read and review. This is my very first Harry fic ... so be nice._

  
**CHAPTER FIVE**

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Hedwig hopped onto Harry's arm. "Hedwig, fly this to Sirius! It's an emergency!" 

Hedwig flapped her wings (slapping Harry's nose) and flew off. Harry carried Cho's body to a clean corner, took of his blood-stained robes, folded it neatly and rested her head over it. 

"There he is!!" 

Mandy Brocklehurst pointed her shaking index finger at Harry from the door, Professor McGonagall, behind her, gasped. "Potter! What in blazes is going on here?" 

Harry's mouth opened but he couldn't choose the words. 

"Professor! I saw Harry! He was alone with Cho! He KILLED Cho!" 

Harry stood up and marched over to Mandy with tight fists. "I definitely _did not_ kill her, you house rat!!" 

"Harry!" snapped McGonagall. 

Harry let out a loud sob. "I'm .. I'm sorry Professor." 

"Harry. Tell me. Who _did_ kill her?" Professor McGonagall gave Mandy a shut-up-you-little-tick look. 

"Ah .." Harry sobbed again. "an invisible creature, m'am. It lifted her up very high off the ground ... and choked her to death." 

"And he pulled her leg just to make the choking even worse! Didn't you Harry??" said Mandy, with a very annoying tone. 

"She was very high off the ground! What else was I supposed to do?" 

"Goodness." 

Professor McGonagall pushed Mandy out of the way and ran to Cho's body. She examined Cho's face and neck. She bowed her head and massaged her forehead. "Mandy. Go get Dumbledore and take him to the Hospital Wing." she said as she closed Cho's eyelids. "And don't you even try to tempt yourself from telling another soul about what just happened. Go!" 

Mandy gazed at Cho's body through her tears. "Cho .." 

"NOW!" Professor McGonagall was getting impatient. 

Mandy, her heart beating very fast, tripped on her robes, got back on her feet as quickly as she could and ran away. 

"Harry, you're quite big and strong. Carry her body to the Hospital Wing. I'll follow." 

"She's dead, Professor." 

Professor McGonagall blinked very fast to hold back the tears. "I know, Harry." 

"I'm sorry, Professor." 

"That was not a good idea, Harry." 

"What?" 

"Nevermind." 

Harry made a self righteaous gesture. "I was scared out of my wits, Professor! It was a reaction!" 

"You had your wand with you, didn't you Harry?" 

Harry's eyes widened. How stupid was that? He just nodded at that simple question. 

"It's okay, Harry. It's not your fault. I bet she was dead anyway before you pulled her down." said Professor McGonagall. "Let's go off to the Hospital Wing." 

* * 

Harry, Mandy, and Professor Dumbledore accompanied the body of Cho Chang which was lying on a bed at the infirmary. Harry sat with his elbows resting on his thighs and his hands clasped together. Dumbledore and Mandy (still sobbing like crazy) stood next to him. Images of Cho fighting for her life back in the Owl Post came flying across Harry's eyes. 

"Professor." sobbed Mandy, answering Dumbledore's question of what she had witnessed. "I saw her floating in the air. Her head was hanging behind her. Harry, well, when I got there, Harry was ... pulling her leg. And I just ran away, and .. and came across Professor McGonagall .. and .." 

"That will be all. Thank you Mandy, for your ... er .. courage. And please, don't tell anyone what happened." 

"Yes, Professor. Thank you." 

"And, Mandy, you may go back to your quarters. You need some rest, after what you have just seen." 

"Thank you." 

When the sound of Mandy's off-rhythm footsteps died away, Professor Dumbledore put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "I'm very sorry this happened, Harry." 

"I didn't even do anything. I didn't even try .. and my wand ... She was _right there_! In front of me! And I was thinking too much about being a wimp to raise my _fucking wand_! And I didn't _do anything_. Just like what happened to Cedric!" 

Dumbledore crumpled his eyebrows. 

"I'm very sorry Professor." Harry said. "What .. what was that thing anyway?" 

"Harry." said Dumbledore (he pulled a chair next to Harry and sat on it). "That invisible creature is called a _delitresan_." 

"What's .. a, er, delitah-suhn?" Harry was a Muggle all over again. 

"A delitresan is an invisible being, Harry. And that same being killed Professor Snape." 

"Professor Snape? But where ---" 

"Albus?" A voice interrupted from behind. 

"Ah, Lily. You know Harry Potter." 

"Yes, I do Albus. Very well." she said nervously 

Professor McKinney?, thought Harry. 

Professor McKinney stood on the other side (where Harry and Dumbledore is) of the bed and lifted Cho's chin. "I'm very sorry Professor. I failed you again. I failed you all." 

"There, there Lily." Professor Dumbledore walked next to Professor McKinney and gave her a gentle pat on the back. "But, Lily. Where were you?" 

"Mr. Ollivander was being attacked before she was (she pointed at Cho's dead body with her lips). I guess I was too slow." 

"Oh, Lily. Don't blame yourself. Is Ollivander okay?" 

"Everyone at the shop is fine. No one was injured. But it ran away and must have disapparated to the Owl Post" 

Professor McKinney's beautiful eyes gazed at Harry's. "Are you okay, Harry? Are you hurt at all?" 

Harry pursed his lips. "What is going on here? Where did those things come from?" 

Professor McKinney and Professor Dumbledore looked at each other. 

"Voldemort, Harry .." said Professor McKinney (without difficulty saying _his_ name). 

"He's more powerful than ever." added Dumbledore. 

"But he's after _me_! Not Cho! Or .. or .. _Professor Snape_! Why didn't that, er, _thing_ kill me when it had the chance? I was right there! Unarmed!" 

"Now, _that_ I'm trying to find out." said Dumbledore. 

"We do not know why he would kill them. _Or_ where he found those delitresan." said Professor McKinney. 

"I .. I don't want anymore deaths. I should have died. That delitresan (hey, he got it) should have killed me." 

"You definitely didn't cause Cho's death, Harry." 

Professor Dumbledore gazed at Harry's disappointed face. "Harry. You need some rest. I want you to go to your quarters right now. You will also have the day off tomorrow. Is that okay with you?" 

"Thanks anyway Professor. I'll just rest today and go to school tomorrow." 

"It's up to you." 

* * 

_Harry, _

I hope you are okay. I'm terribly sorry about your friend's death. Dumbledore has contacted me and told me the whole thing. 

The Delitresan (the invisible beings) are creatures being controlled by a witch or wizard. These creatures are highly dangerous. Try to stay away from them as far as possible. They have no feeling and they will do as told immediately. This has got to be another scheme done by Lord Voldemort. I've no idea what he is up to and who his next victim will be. Watch out. Take CARE. 

Sirius 

**END OF CHAPTER FIVE**

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

...uh...please review. and, again, this fic is going to be LONG. please be patient. i do _stuff_, too, you know. ^_^.. and YES, i made up that word...hehe ---

anyway, the plural form for "**delitresan**" is still "**delitresan**". **delitresanS** just sounds kinda weird. i actually got it from the word "delitescent" which means _concealed_ or _hidden_. ^_^

(UGH~! i updated this chapter like 10 times! BWEEH!) 


	6. Fearless Lily

**Count the Lillies**

by onion 

  
_I do not own Harry P -- blablabla, you know what .._

_Please read and review. This is my very first Harry fic ... so be nice._

  
**CHAPTER SIX**

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"This is bizarre." said Hermione blankly. 

Harry was looking at his knees. 

"Totally." added Ron. 

The three of them sat on the corner of the Gryffindor Common Room studying for a long potions test. "That new Potions teacher is really getting on my nerves. She gives us tests almost everyday!" complained Ron. Professor Cork was the female version of Severus Snape. Dark, austere, and hated. She was very pale and had the darkest hair. Her eyes were so huge that if you just pull her finger, there's a possibility that they would pop out and fly across the room. But nobody would frighten Neville Longbottom more than Snape. He still believes that Snape would haunt him someday. 

"I can't believe Cho is dead." said Hermione blankly again. "And I still can't believe Professor Snape is dead." 

"What were those things again, Harry? Delitresan?" said Ron. But Harry didn't answer. He was still staring at his knees. "Oi. Harry." 

"Ron!" mouthed Hermione. 

Instead of shrugging his shoulders, Ron, unexpectedly, put his arm around Harry's shoulders. "Dude. It's okay, man." 

Hermione did the same thing on Harry's other side. "Harry. Are you blaming yourself? Please don't." 

"You read my mind, Hermione." 

"Harry .." Ron and Hermione were at a loss for words. 

* * 

Three weeks have passed since the funeral of Cho Chang. All the Ravenclaws were to wear black pins for a month. Cho was very popular and very kind that it was hard for everyone in the house to accept her death. Mandy Brocklehurst, of course, spilled the beans to her fellow Ravenclaws. Everyone thought Harry the murderer of Cho, which made him more depressed. "Is that him? the murderer?"; "_Famous_ Harry Potter, indeed."; "Just because he is who he is, Dumbledore supports him .."; "Strutter!"; "Really! Pulling her leg?". 

Even the teachers were suspicious of Harry. Madam Pomfrey noticed the five cuts Harry made on Cho's arm and talked about it to Professor McGonagall - in public. "Poppy! Can we talk about this _somewhere ELSE_? 

This has got to be the worst time of Harry's life. 

* * 

"'Arry! Ron! 'Ermione! It's good ter see yeh three!" said Hagrid. 

Harry marched into Hagrid's cottage and sat on Hagrid's dining table, leaving everyone at the door. 

"Hello Hagrid. We're going to Hogsmeade. Would you like to come with us?" said Hermione, and she came to a whisper when she saw Hagrid glare at Harry. "_Harry's a little ... down there._" 

"_Yeah, man._" added Ron. "_He hasn't been doing well in school these past few weeks. Everyone is giving him a hard time. Dumbledore offered him time off but wouldn't accept it._" 

"_Blimey. Does 'ee still think it's 'is fault Cho is dead?_" 

Ron and Hermione nodded. 

They looked at the gloomy Harry sitting on the dining table, his left cheek resting on the back of his right hand. 

"Harry. Are you okay in there?" 

Harry didn't answer. 

"Harry. Hagrid's coming with us. We'd better go now." said Ron. 

"You .. you guys go on ahead without me. I don't feel like going." mumbled Harry. He didn't want any more whispering and stabbing stares behind his back. 

"'Arry. I'll kick anyone 'oo makes a crack 'boutcha!" 

"_Let's leave him here._" Hermione said to Hagrid. "Alright Harry! We'll bring you some sweets!" 

"Are you sure Harry? Bill and my mum are gonna be there." said Ron, trying to shut Hermione up. "And they would be really disappointed if you don't show up. Plus my mom is very worried about you." 

Harry finally raised his head and sat up. "Alright." Mrs. Weasley was the woman who Harry thought treated him like a son. And that kind of treatment is just what Harry needed at this moment. 

"Tha's great, 'Arry!" said Hagrid. 

"Off we go!" 

Hermione's arm was around Harry's shoulders on their way to Hogsmeade. Harry's face was very red from trying hard not to cry. Ron and Hagrid stayed silent behind them. 

"_He's been like this all week. You should see Hermione's robes. Them shoulders are all wet .._" Ron informed Hagrid. 

"_Eh_?" 

"_Harry cries on her shoulders all the time .._" 

"_Oh. It 'ats me jes ter see 'Arry cry all the time! Kids can be so cruel!_" 

"_Hermione kicks my shins everytime I mention Cho or anything about her death._" 

* * 

"Oi! Harry! Over here!" called Fred from afar. He was at the door of Three Broomsticks, with George next to him. 

"Hey, Fred! George!" said Ron. 

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Hagrid joined Ginny, Fred and George on a table. Their Butterbeer were half full. 

"Bill and Mum are coming any minute. I miss Bill! .. are you okay Harry? Do you want anything?" said Ginny, raising her right brow. 

Harry didn't answer. His cheek was still on Hermione's shoulder like a baby. And his face was still very red. He could still see Ravenclaws whispering and pointing at him and Slytherins chuckling at his sight. 

To make matters worse Malfoy bursted into the bar with his pathetic companions, Crabbe and Goyle. "Oh! Is that Harry Potter crying? He's _crying_! Lookitim!" Malfoy chuckled, Crabbe and Goyle joined in. Some of the kids giggled and laughed quietly. 

"Shut yer hole Malfoy!" said Hermione, almost hitting Harry's face. 

"Fuck off, mudblood! _Famous Harry Potter_ is actually CRYING!!" 

Harry strained his ears. 

"Do you want a purple face, Malfoy?" Ron stood up, his chair dragged away behind his legs. 

"What are you defending a killer for? He choked that hot-ass Ravenclaw Seeker to death! Probably tried to rape the bitch, eh?" 

"Get out of here, Malfoy. Leave Harry alone." said George. 

"Or WHAT?" Malfoy gave them an evil smile. 

Suddenly, there came a loud scream from outside. It didn't sound good. 

"Holy COW UDDERS!" said a male voice from outside. 

"It's Bill!" Ginny stood up. 

* * 

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Hagrid, Fred, George, and Ginny all dashed outside to see what was going on. Bill was down unconscious and Mrs. Weasley was floating very high, her hands cupped againts her neck. The delitresan was very hard to track. There were screams surrounding the area. 

"Damnit! He's back!" thought Harry. 

"The delitresan!" said Hermione. 

"Mum! BILL!" Ginny ran to Bill. 

"Ginny! Come back here!" The sound of Harry's voice made everyone look at him. He tried to grab her robe, but she escaped. George ran after her, he was armed and ready with his wand. 

Ginny was down on bended knee next to Bill. Suddenly, Ginny flew backwards, landing on Ron. "What the?" She was kicked by the delitresan. 

"Are you okay Ginny?" said Hermione. 

"_Rictusempra_!" called George. 

Nothing happened. Mrs. Weasley was still floating, fighting for her life. Bill was still lying there unconscious. 

"Shit!" 

"Nothing happened! The delitresan won't budge!" Ron yelled. 

Mrs. Weasley's hands dropped from her neck and hung motionlessly. She had given up. 

"NO!" Ron's eyes widened. He didn't want to think that his mother was dead. Harry's heart sank very low and felt the his spine shudder. 

**"You son of a bitch!"** the three Weasley boys yelled in unison. 

Ron took out his wand. Just when he was about to attack, Professor McKinney stretched her arms out before him. "Stop! It's too dangerous!" 

"_What?_ Get the hell out of my _way_, Professor!" 

"Stop!" She took out her wand. "_Accio_!" 

A broomstick came flying across Fred and George. They immediately recognized the type of broomstick. 

"A Firebolt!" 

The Firebolt landed on her hand. She hopped onto her Firebolt and kicked off into the air. 

Professor McKinney flew around Mrs. Weasley twice. She stopped above her and took out her wand. "_Manife Videre_!" 

A silvery ribbon came out from the tip of her wand and it landed in front of Mrs. Weasley. A frighteningly tall(imagine three Hagrids standing on each other's heads), liquid-like, silvery body started to form very slowly from head to foot and a very large hand appeared around Mrs. Weasley's neck. 

"I see it! The delitresan!" Hermione grabbed Harry's arm, frightened. 

McKinney fearlessly flew above the delitresan and, suddenly, disappeared. No, wait -- she didn't. The delitresan stood up. His head started moving very fast, looking at different directions. It was as if he was trying to catch a fly. McKinney flew very quickly that it was impossible to see her move. "Holy _MOLY_!" awed Fred. 

"What the?" said Harry, taking a step backwards. She appeared right in front of Harry. 

"_Rictusempra_!" she called. 

The silvery monster was hit by her spell and fell on the ground. It let go of Mrs. Weasley's neck. 

She suddenly disappeared like the wind in front of Harry's own eyes, leaving her broomstick twirling to the ground. 

McKinney appeared before the delitresan a second later, with a zig-zag shape of wind following her. 

She pointed her wand at the delitresan. "_Manife Destrien_!" she called. 

Another ribbon of silver popped out of her wand and hit the delitresan's chest. It started to glow this neon green colour and seconds later bursted into a million silver glass pieces. 

A few seconds later, everything went quiet. The silence was then broken by the Weasleys. Fred and Ron ran to Mrs. Weasley; Ginny and George sat next to Bill. All eyes were on Professor McKinney, the quickest witch they had ever seen. They couldn't believe their eyes. 

"Lily!" Mr. Ollivander ran to Professor McKinney with about five people (looked like his co-workers at his shop) trailing behind him. 

"Thank you again for helping us. You are amazing!" He shook her hand very fast. 

Whispers started to surround her. 

"Man, she sure can fly."; "We've got a new Chaser for Gryffindor, men!"; ".. yeah, that new Defence Againts the Dark Arts teacher .."; "Check out that good looking red head! Is he alive?"; "I hope that old lady is okay!"; "McKinney, is it?" 

Harry, with Hermione linked to his arm, had his eyes and mouth wide open. "Who is she? _What_ is she?" 

"Harry! Help us!" Ron was in tears. 

**END OF CHAPTER SIX**

* * * * * * * 

UGH. please review!!! this chapter was so **hard** to write.  
....... i, er, hope you liked it.  
anyway, just wait for chapter 7. ^_^ something is REALLY going to happen! ---i'd better stop saying the same things...ugh. updating and updating ... yuck! 


End file.
